A Queen in The Eyes of Few
by HeartlessNeoshadow
Summary: I am a queen of the great Changeling race, searching for a way to grasp Equestria in my own hooves. My minions and I wish to try taking control of the land's capital once again. However, word of some no longer being faithful to our order has been spreading, and until I can set everything within my kingdom straight, we may as well be a stray, uncivilized colony.


It's been only a few days since that _wretched_ excuse of a Canterlot attack failed. The same exact one that I, the Changeling queen Chrysalis, spent months preparing for in advance with our finest captains. No one can imagine how many hours we spent coordinating how we would _RIP_ through the walls, gates, and when my minions would fly down from the skies, reigning terror upon the city's inhabitants. Right when I, alongside several of my delegates, would rise above the city, in the center of what would soon be our magnificent utopia for the most majestic species on the planet, the one that would soon be our own.

However, my army lying spread out throughout this grassy field while I am walking through it makes it clear we are so very, very far from that situation. Many are incapacitated, their tongues rolling out on the grass and their legs sprawling into angel positions. Others are stretching as I pass them by, some of them even commenting on how 'I am doing so well compared to the rest.' What a beautiful, vibrant lack of heart in this comment, even as their faces turn towards me, staring so blankly as if they cannot comprehend the difference between me and them.

And three small Changelings walking up to my front lets me know my presence is being further recognized. Their bodies' shaking is the silliest thing I have seen all day, one of the most hysterical things I have seen in my life. I look hard enough, and I can see motion blurs between the tiny holes in them.

"My Queen," speaks the one who lifts his head to stare straight at me with the most nervous, deepest voice I've heard, "we believe the majority of us are ready to fly again. The others can't because they're too badly injured, and will not be able to sustain flight with us."

I smirk. Yes, the most beautiful and indirect way of saying somepony's lives is on its last legs, begging for its queen to heal it. I almost can't contain my joy, especially since his words are the first piece of news since we were launched away, the first step to moving on, towards etching ourselves into history with our thirsty, salivating, blood-hungry hooves.

And so I spread my wings as far as they can stretch to let it be clearly known how I feel about this, how I wish to soar into the skies and let our flight scream to the eagles, crows, and butterflies that we, the Changeling race, still exist, and-

I grumble in pain while bending my knees. One wing won't extend all the way. That cursed injury from the first collapse after we were shot away by that _repulsive_ Cadance's love spell, right where my wing sprouts!

And the two Changelings who were too afraid to step up? Cowering away lower like scared dogs! Weak, _useless _minions! And the other is just as fear-stricken as his ears falling back and drooping eyes make so perfectly clear.

"But," he continues, "maybe...we should give it another day, your highness?"

"Nonsense," I mumble, wincing as I force myself to stand up straight. "I can still fly. Nothing will hinder our progress back home."

"Are you sure, though...?" he trails off. "What if your body gives out and falls? You don't look like you'd be able to handle…" and his eyes run down my body, "...another collision."

My iris narrows in on him - only these three can see it. I take another step forward. His paw lifts in fear.

This Changeling. This one right here. My glare makes it known I will not forget him for years to come, and this much he can tell.

"I have already made myself clear!" I yell, stomping my hoof as far into the dirt as it will go, creating a small crater that draws the attention of the nearby Changelings, hundreds of blank faces staring into me as I speak. "We _will_ be leaving soon, within the next few minutes! Anypony not ready to take flight will be left behind for the reasons you've stated. Make that much clear as you spread the word, especially as complaints arise."

He gulps, stepping back to his friends. Their bodies bump, trembling and ruffling each other. They nod. That submissiveness. Hmph, almost a turn-on.

I breathe deeply, relaxing all my muscles. The visions of a greater tomorrow I described flow through my mind again, another smile lighting my face, instilling more fear I can sense by the low chattering of teeth a few feet in front of me. Now I chuckle, because the thought of how those around me may not be prepared for the kingdom I am planning is amusing.

Nonetheless, I am ready now, prepared for our second ascension into the air. I thrust that same limp wing out to state this.

But my eyes widen - a realization hits me. My previous advisor is dead. I will need a new one to take his place.

I look down at the Changeling in front of me. My smile grows bigger. Heh, he could be a good fit.

"But before you go, my darling, I never quite got your name," I state suggestively, prying out the answer I know is bumbling around in his head. His frozen composure says it all.

Seconds pass. He gulps again.

"Ummm, it's…" he stutters, "Necrose, your highness."

"'Necrose,' huh?" I raise an eyebrow, staring at his face, chest, stomach, and legs. The body of the soon-to-be-glorious name. The position is settled. He will fly by my side when we soar into the skies if he is so willing to keep tabs on my deteriorating health. "An interesting name… Come along."

I step towards and around his friends, never letting go of my smile, and swallowing to restrain a few chuckles while I think over our next course of action. Princess Celestia and her pipsqueak purple student, as well as her niece and the stallion (likely her husband by now), and how they will wish to fight me again. How I will _crush_ their skulls between my hooves!

I check the rest of my minions who are getting up on their feet, and in those twitching eyes and straightening legs, deeper in their brains, the fire of warriors dances, ready to bring all those who oppose to their knees. These soldiers may be wobbling, ready to collapse face-first into the ground, but their huffing, cursing, and straining to stay up gives courage to those who will not stand.

But something tugs my back leg. I shift my gaze back towards it, and there is Necrose, looking up with saddening, nervous eyes that share with me the confusion, depression, and shock I have induced, that I have brought to all those I killed, screamed at, or forced out of their land. He knew the unspoken words: his bravery was beyond commendable. Even useful. But he wants to bond, like every other Changeling who sees me as a mother.

That much is utterly disgusting.

"You're much closer than need be," I inform, shaking him off. He falls back, scrambling up to his feet, and stands to my right no more than a second later, trotting alongside me as we gaze at the fallen regiments standing up. "But don't feel so bad. You've gone through a lot."

A third gulp. Cute. Adorable, even.

"I...see that, but...may I ask, though, your highness," he speaks, still looking straight ahead after learning the hard way directly confronting me earns the harshest stare of despair, "why have you requested my audience?"

And what a wonderful question indeed. I was waiting for him to ask this. I even tilt my head down to show this.

"You've demonstrated qualities most Changelings lack," I respond. "They see me watching them and freeze or look away. You spoke directly to me when it wasn't your responsibility. With that sort of confidence, you have use."

"But...what about your commanders?"

"Them? They're long gone. Anypony who doesn't report to me in an hour after an event may as well be dead, and they haven't come scrambling back like they should have."

"Oh, O...kay."

"And tell your friends they should tag along. They were similarly brave, and I hate watching such characteristics go to waste."

He's quiet. I turn my head slightly to glare at him, and the corner of his eye must have caught me before his head snaps back before throwing itself forward as a signal for them to follow. Now I can't hold it back anymore; a few laughs escape that nopony hears. They wouldn't understand the context, about how those closest to me still can't help but acknowledge my status.

Soon, hoofsteps grow louder and louder to my left, and another set joins Necrose on his right. To those watching, we exude militance in our strides as we trot towards the hills under the sun as while three by my sides feel a glorious air they've never felt before.

But I stop. I look at that sun, and it's enough to clench my teeth shut. The sun...that Celestia controls...followed by the night that Luna brings...and that earth-shattering cadence she utilizes against any criminals working in the night… Simply knowing somepony like me who is more suited for the throne of this world...has to operate by their rules…

These most infuriating thoughts race through my mind as I close my eyes, a salivation for revenge making me foam while I envision a white princess's body lying on the ground after killing her in front of all her most loyal subjects. The power will one day be mine, shifting from day to night when it suits me best. An idealist's dream that, while I stand on these grasslands and think with my eyelids closed, is so much farther off than it should ever be.

It makes me want to _murder_!

I spread my wings, the three beside me stumbling in shock. I bend my knees again before pushing off into the air and flapping them. The pain was still there, but in my quest for a better tomorrow, nothing stops me. Three of which you can guess also jump and fly by my side, and a mass of buzzing minions builds behind me. The sign we are on our way to glory again.

A queen's sense tells me not everyone is joining us; some remain on the ground, too weak to follow. Quite as I had expected, but that is alright. They are useless from this point on, anyhow.

Nightfall befell us as I looked through the edge of the forest to spot our hidden hive. A forest residing at the end of this continent by the sea, nearly beyond Equestria's borders, where nopony regularly scouts. Until just a few days ago, we were only a myth. Only a few deities of which I shall not name ever knew our name, but they never found us after we took to hiding.

I guide us down towards the trees, slowing my flapping while we brush against the branches and leaves. My hooves touch the ground, followed by Necrose and his friends. Then tens of others.

We are here.

A tree thicker and taller than the rest stands before me, taking on a scarecrow figure with two large branches sticking out from its sides, and one gaping hole towards the top. I close my eyes again to concentrate on it, feeling a green aura building up around my horn. The sound of something molding, shifting into such a grotesque shape takes hold of the surrounding air. All my minions quit their ruckus, surely gazing at the sight unfolding before them where the tree bends _all the way back_, splitting apart the forest behind like a rift making way, and the surrounding areas turn from their significant green and brown to darkness, becoming a flat blackland before elevating into a mounted walkway where the ground inclines upward.

At the end of the path, the leaves flare up, melding together until they form the shape of a ragged-edged, medieval castle stopping halfway up to the clouds. The darkness spreads under my feet and all around us, encasing everything in a two mile radius within a sphere displaying to outsiders an image of the forest before the transformation.

The sight always enthralls the Changelings, but especially this time. Our loss convinced them they'd never see this land again, making this place as special as a vacation. Some even gasp while the remaining plants mold into houses.

But I can sense the air of three specific Changelings by my side who must be tempted to move, almost salivating at the thought of home. However, they hold their composure in presence of the queen. I glance down at them, and they look like they are programmed to only face forward - the sign I possess followers as obedient as a queen could only wish.

"You three seem happy," I joke, walking forward towards our kingdom. My wing itches, flinching again while another painful jolt in it makes me grunt. I have applied too much pressure for the day, and a slow trotting behind me, as if somepony was gradually lifting their hoof while looking on in concern, seeks to let me know this..

"Only whenever you are," says Necrose worriedly. I can hear his friends following him.

"Speaking of which, just _who_ exactly are the three of you? By that, I mean your name as a group. You all appear close enough to have one."

"Us? We're…" He trails off as I can guess him looking at the ground. "...hard to say."

"Hard to say?" I grumble while continuing to walk. "If that is the case, I will ask the three of you to follow me inside, where I hope we can have a 'friendly' discussion. It'll be easier for me to talk where my body can rest."

The stumbling in each of their strides makes it clear they want to stop in their tracks. Silence from them, and I twist my head back, letting the impatience in my eyes zone in on their frozen, nearly frowning expressions. My three dearest of dears, that was an implied order of action, not a request. It won't be the last one you'll hear if this is how you continue to act in front of your leader.

We reach the castle's wooden double doors. My magic pushes them open, revealing the inner room of darkened brick walls where two stairwells join together in a crescent, leading up to a platform where another small door resided, an archway on both sides. There's only one step inside I hear when I should hear four, making me raise an eyebrow. More disobedience?

"You three _can_ come along," I suggest when I don't really mean to. Their heads fall down, Necrose scratching the ground with his forehoof. This isn't right. None of this is, and his head rises again. We stare at each other, walking further into the darkness.

"We actually have something to tell you, Chrysalis," he says, not mentioning my title. There is something deeper amiss, and both my brows furrow.

"The three of us...wish to leave the kingdom. Many others are considering this as well."


End file.
